


We Are Young

by Japo_Chan23



Series: I Believe in Science, Jan, Not Universal Fuckery [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and Zoe are soulmates but Alana is aro/ace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Alana Beck, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Evan Hansen, But not that much, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's just brought up a little so, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jared's nice for the most part ig, M/M, Music, No soulmate identifying marks, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jared Kleinman, title from we are young by fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: uhh, pretend Jared and Evan hung out a little before first day of school, so we're skipping the whole, "how'd you break your arm thing"





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreatorAnimator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/gifts).



> uhh, pretend Jared and Evan hung out a little before first day of school, so we're skipping the whole, "how'd you break your arm thing"

Evan never really understood how it all worked. The soulmates thing, yeah sure, it’s  _ plausible _ , he heard a girl tell someone their theory on how it all worked in the grand scheme of things, but it really just didn’t make sense at all scientifically. How one could listen to music, and how someone else can hear that exact same thing. Or why it’s only  _ music _ and not any other sound. 

The blonde always wondered,  _ if I were to sing a sentence, would my soulmate hear it? _

He never tried it out, due to anxiety and the inability to sing. 

He was a terrible singer. With the voice cracking and very pitchy and all. The whole shebang. 

“Evan! You ready for school?” Heidi asked, knocking on Evan’s door. She was already in her scrubs, her keys clutched in her hand. “I have breakfast on the table for you, but if you don’t want any just put it in the fridge. I have to go in early, so I asked Jared to come pick you up.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Thanks mom,” Evan said. “Love you,” he smiled, waving as he closed his laptop.

“Love you too, honey.”

Huffing, Evan scratched at his head as he gathered up his stuff. He ignored the conversation from downstairs between his mom and Jared when his family friend arrived, finding the thrumming of My Chemical Romance in his head favorable. 

He never was a fan of bands like My Chemical Romance or anything like that, but he had to admit that Teenagers was pretty okay, or whatever.

With a sigh, he made his way downstairs, dumping his stuff on the couch before making his way to the kitchen, watching Jared eat what Heidi had prepared for him. “Hey Jared.”

“Hey Evan,” Jared greeted. Evan ignored the finger guns as he grabbed a banana, deciding not to get too upset about Jared eating his breakfast. It wasn’t like he was going to finish it anyways, so might as well just let Jared have it. He grunted as the music his soulmate was listening got louder. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing recently, just uh, loud music,” he mumbled, taking another bite of his snack. “Doesn’t help that it’s um, My Chemical Romance? I think? It’s loud,” Evan shrugged, finishing the banana. He tossed the peel into the trash. “How-how are things?”

“Things are  _ great _ ,” Jared said. Evan grimaced at the fact that Jared was talking with his mouth full, but was more at peace when the other man swallowed. “Look look look!” Jared jumped up onto the seat with excitement as he ran a hand down his chest. “I finally got a binder! And!” He gestured to the bulge in his pants. “I got a packer!” 

Evan grinned, clapping (he tried to, anyways) as Jared bowed and took a seat so he could finish eating. “That’s- that’s great Jared!” 

“Yes, yes it is,” Jared said, finishing his breakfast. He placed the plate in the sink, rubbing his lips with the back of his head. “‘Ight, lets get going, Acorn.”

“Kay.” 

They parted ways when they got at school, Jared going to talk to his friends, and Evan going to his locker. He ended up with his earbuds in, the corners of his lips pulling down into a frown as the beginning of Keaton Hansen’s,  _ You Don’t Know How Lucky You Are _ started playing. 

He slammed his locker shut as he made his way to his homeroom. 

 

\- 

 

“I swear to god if I have to hear another sad song-”

“Don’t you think you’re  _ kind of  _ overreacting here, Connor?” Alana raised a brow, her chin resting in her head. They were early, and had found a table where they both agreed on. 

“Uh, no?” Connor huffed, tilting his chair back as he propped his feet up on the table. “It’s sad. It’s making  _ me _ sad. I think I have a right to be mad over hearing sad music all the time. Or, y’know, almost all the time,” Connor said.

It was weird how they started talking. One day Alana was at one of Zoe’s band concerts or something, and realized they were soulmates. Alana explained to Connor one day when she was over (and Zoe wasn’t at home), that Alana wasn’t really looking to be in a relationship at all, ever. Connor thinks Alana was lucky to end up with someone so understanding. 

“And you blast metal all the time,” Alana snickered, hitting Connor’s shoulder. 

She screamed as Connor’s chair tipped over and he fell on the ground. 

“Oh jeez- oh, um, are you- are you okay?” 

Connor glanced up, narrowing his eyes at the blonde boy in front of him that was holding his earbuds. “Yeah, ‘m fine,” he grumbled, getting back into his seat. 

“Good, good, that’s good,” Evan nodded. He kept the one earbud out as he took a seat at the table behind the two. He was going to go further back, but, oh well. He knew Alana, at least.

“Hey Evan! What did you do this summer?”

“Oh, uh, nothing, much. Uh, I worked at a uh, park, but that’s it,” Evan said, pulling out his other earbud. He left the music playing. 

Connor thanked whatever god was out there that the sad music stopped. “Which park did you work at?”

“Uh, Ellison State Park.”

“Nice.” Despite that, he still had bad memories involving that park, but  _ it’s fine _ or whatever. He turned around, plugging his earbuds in, blasting music once more. 

“Sorry about him,” Alana smiled as she patted Connor’s shoulder. “And his music is really loud, but don’t bother him about it, he knows you can hear it. Anyways! I mainly spent my summer with my soulmate, Zoe Murphy. She’s his sister,” she jerked her thumb at Connor. 

At that point Evan wasn’t listening as he stared at Connor’s back. He was hearing  _ Kick Me _ by Sleeping With Sirens in his head, but he also was hearing it from Connor. “I- I’m sorry, uh, can you get Connor to pause his music for uh, for a second? Please?” 

“Um, okay?” Alana paused, about to tap Connor on the shoulder, before turning back to Evan. “Wait, why?”

“Uh, because uh, I um, I th-think he might um, you know what? Nevermind,” Evan laughed a little, before dropping his gaze to his phone. He glanced at Alana, who just shrugged and turned around. Sighing, he put his earbuds back in, and was about to listen to Sufjan Stevens, before deciding on giving Connor a hit. Maybe. He hoped he got it.

Opening YouTube (after he just downloaded it), he looked up at a song that he  _ hoped  _ would make Connor look at him. Breathing in, he started playing  _ Total Eclipse of The Heart _ by Bonnie Tyler. 

He kept rewinding it so the only thing Connor (if he  _ was  _ his soulmate) heard was “turn around”.

Evan hoped Connor got the clue. 

He raised the volume. 

Evan watched Connor’s shoulders drop, before the teen actually turned around, and just  _ stared  _ at him. 

“Um, hi,” Evan whispered, waving a little as he put his phone down. 

Connor glanced down at Evan’s phone, seeing the song that was being playing. He stared at the phone, then at Evan. Then back at the phone. “Holy  _ shit! _ ” Connor shouted, jumping out his seat, causing his chair to topple over. “You’re my fucking soulmate!”

_ Oh jeez, oh gosh, why hasn’t the bell rung yet _ , Evan thought, eyeing Connor nervously before looking at the door. “I- uh, oh, uhm, yeah-  _ yes _ , yes I um…” Evan waved his hands in the air, shrugging occasionally before just dropping his head on the table. He pulled at a loose string in his pants. “Yeah,” Evan mumbled.

“Holy shit.” Running his hands through his hair, Connor pick his seat up, and crossed his arms over the back once he sat on it. “Evan Hansen right?”

“Uh, yeah. Yep,” Evan nodded.

“I’m Connor Murphy.” Connor rested his chin on his arm as he stuck his other arm out, his hand open for a hand shake.

“Oh- nice to, nice to meet you, Connor,” Evan smiled, grabbing Connor’s hand. “Do you-” Evan jumped when the bell rang, not exactly expecting it. Evan blushed when Connor laughed.

“You mind me going to your house later?” Connor asked, glancing at the teacher before bringing most of his attention back to Evan.

“Uh, yeah, sure! I-I mean, I don’t uh, mind at all! Uhm, yeah, you can come over,” Evan smiled, scratching the back of his neck.    
  


“Cool.” Nodding, Connor turned back around before the teacher could yell at him to do so. 

“Cool,” Evan repeated, staring at Connor’s back. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this, and like two other things for my friend, CreatorAnimator, because her bday was today!!! Happy birthday girl!!!! Love ya a lot, and I'm so glad to have been able to meet you, and just talk to you. Writing Dear Jeremy Heere, sharing our interests, talking about life junk, it's just been amazing, and I love all of it. 
> 
> I should've already sent you the edits I made (which I hope you like lol), but I didn't feel like the edits were enough, sooooo I made this too. I just really appreciate you, and I know this isn't much, but I hope you have an amazing birthday!!! You deserve it. Hope you enjoy your day <3


End file.
